Luke and Riley: An Unlikely Romance
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: A trip to the park introduces Luke Ross to Riley Matthews after he gets dumped. Anything could happen between them, but not if Lucas has anything to say about it!
1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note #1: Hey guys! So I'm back with yet another Jessie fanfic, but it's a crossover with Girl Meets World, I don't really want to limit myself to just one thing. So this story will have...I don't really have a good couple nickname for Luke and Riley, maybe...Lukeley or Riluke or something like that. But yes, this story is mainly about Luke and Riley, and the whirlwind romance that is formed between them. As always, if you enjoy the story, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, and be sure to leave a review if you have any ideas for the story as well! Alright, without further ado, here's the first chapter! Enjoy :)**

 **The Ross Penthouse, May 23rd, 2015, 11:09 AM.**

 **No POV**

Luke Ross was sitting in his room, bored out of his mind. He'd actually made plans to go see Avengers: Age of Ultron today with his now ex-girlfriend, Sheila Thompson. But she'd dumped him just so she could get with that new guy, Jason Myers. She'd done it all while dumping Luke: that whole "It's not you, it's me" bullcrap, and she'd even said that she just "thought that they should see other people". And as if that wasn't bad eneough, she'd also said what everyone says to their significant other while dumping them:

"I still want to stay friends, Luke!"

Luke had actually thought about attempting to change her mind, but after she said that, he said nothing else. He just left.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Luke?" he heard Jessie say from the hallway.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Luke, may I come in?"

"Um..."

"Luke, please, let me come in."

He sighed. "Alright, come in."

Jessie opened the door and walked into his room. She sat next to Luke on his bed and put her arm around him.

"Luke, you really need to go outside and get some fresh air."

"Why?" he asked, not looking at Jessie, but just staring down at the floor.

"Because, ever since Sheila dumped you, you've just been sitting around and moping. You need to cool off from this break-up."

"Do I have to?"

"I'm not forcing you, but if you ever want to get over this break-up, this could be a good start."

Luke hesitantly sighed, and then got up and said, "Ok."

"I can take you to the park if you want." Jessie said.

"Well, actually, could I maybe go by myself? It's just a block or two away. And it's only been a few days since Sheila dumped me, so I think it's best if I'm by myself right now."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok, whatever you want to do. Call me or text me if you want me to come get you, ok?"

"Ok." Luke said. Jessie got up and left Luke's room. Luke started getting ready. He just changed into a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He still had a little bit of bedhead, so he brushed his hair out a litte bit. He slipped on his socks and shoes and a beige leather jacket, since there was supposed to be a cold front later today. It was a Saturday, so everyone was doing their own thing. Emma was in her room with Zuri filming an episode of Kitty Couture, and Ravi and had gone to some reptile-con thing with Bertram. Luke walked downstairs and took the elevator down to the lobby. Tony wasn't working today, so someone else was at the desk. It was a short walk to the park. Luke didn't really want to go to the playground, as he was getting a little too old for that, so he just sat down on the nearest bench and whipped out his phone. He figured he'd stay here for about an hour or two, and then ask Jessie to come get him. Well, she wanted him to go outside, and that's what he did. And now he planned to pass the time by playing on his phone. After about 15 minutes, the smell of hot dogs from the nearby stand started making him hungry, and luckily he'd brought his wallet, so he decided to get one. He put his phone back in his pocket and started walking over to the hot dog stand—when he accidentally bumped into a girl walking.

"Oh, my bad." Luke said.

"Oh, it's alright." the girl said. Luke looked at her. She was beautiful, with her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Um, hi. My name's Riley, Riley Matthews." she said sort of shyly.

"I'm Luke, Luke Ross." Luke said, also very shyly.

"Oh my God. Are you-"

"Morgan and Christina Ross' son? Yeah." Luke finished her question, as it wasn't the first time he'd been asked that.

"Oh my God, so, you're like, a celebrity!"

"Well, not really. That's kinda the only reason I'm even popular at my school, is because of who my parents are." Luke said.

Riley's smile turned into a mixed look of sympathy and a little bit of confusion. She said, "Oh, really?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Well," Luke said, trying to change the subject, "I was just about to get a hot dog. Do you want one?"

"Sure," Riley said, "But I didn't bring any cash with me."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you one." Luke said.

"Really?" Riley was smiling once again, at how much of a gentleman Luke was being.

"Thanks." she said.

Luckily, there was no line for the hot dog stand. As he started walking, he called back to Riley, "You want anything on yours?"

"Just ketchup and mustard, thanks." she replied.

Luke got to the stand and ordered the hot dogs. As requested, he got ketchup and mustard on Riley's and on his, he got mustard, relish, and onions. He handed the man $5 and grabbed the hot dogs. He said to the man, "Keep the change."

The man gladly did.

He walked over to Riley and handed her her hot dog. They both sat down on a bench and ate.

"So Riley," Luke said, trying to make conversation with her, "do you live nearby?"

"Yeah," Riley said with a mouthful of hot dog, "in an apartment about a few blocks away from here. You?"

"Yeah, in the Fairfield." Luke said.

"Ooh, fancy."

"You think that's fancy, you ought to see my penthouse sometime."

"Penthouse?" Riley chuckled, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Luke asked. He whipped his phone back out and pulled up a picture of the penthouse living room and showed it to Riley.

"Oh, wow! Well, I stand corrected." Riley was genuinely in awe.

She had a tiny line of mustard on her upper lip. Seeing this, Luke snickered.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You, uh, have a little bit of a mustard-stache." Luke replied, pointing.

Riley wiped it with the back of her hand. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're good."

"Ok."

"So, are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with some friends, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas."

"Oh, so I'm just your friend?" Luke joked.

"Not you, silly, I actually do have a friend named Lucas. But, I don't know, I like you." she said, smiling at him.

Luke smiled back.

"Well, I'm here alone. I just came here to get some fresh air. I just got dumped a few days ago."

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yeah, she just dumped me for this new, hotter guy."

"Well, she's crazy. Who wouldn't wanna date you? You're the hottest guy I've ever met." Riley said, and then immediately regretted it.

Luke smiled even more and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Riley said, "and you were a real gentleman back there, buying me a hot dog."

"Oh, that? Pshh, that was nothing. But, y'know, you're really beautiful too."

They both stared into each other's eyes. They'd only just met today, but already, they were so into each other. Luke wanted to kiss her so bad, but he began thinking: _Is this too soon? I mean, I just met her, and I just got dumped. Is starting a new relationship a good move for me at this point in time? And do I really want to kiss her on the first date?_

But it was a stretch to even call this a date. He'd just needed to get a breath of fresh air, and he'd met Riley by chance. He couldn't stop himself. He began leaning in to kiss her. Riley saw this and couldn't fight it either, she began leaning in as well. They both closed their eyes. The hairs on the back of Luke's neck stood up. Riley had goosebumps. Luke placed his hand on Riley's cheek and moved her hair away from her face. Their faces were getting closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to touch:

"Riley!"

They both jumped. Lucas was standing in front of them.

"We...have to go." Lucas said with a serious look on his face.

"Jeez, Lucas, you scared the crap outta me."

"C'mon, let's go." he said, maintaining his serious look.

"Oh, alright." She got up and started walking with Lucas. He put his arm around her. Riley waved goodbye to Luke. "Bye, Luke!"

Lucas turned his head and shot Luke a dirty look. Luke just nervously stared at him. He turned his head back around, and Luke let out a sigh of relief. He was dissapointed. _Well, it could've been...right?_ he thought. He tried to push his mind to something else. He decided he'd been at the park long enough. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket—when a little folded piece of paper fell into his lap. He picked it up, confused. He unfolded it, and saw what was written on it:

555-6938

It was a phone number. Luke didn't know whose it was, he'd have to check when he got home. He folded the piece of paper back up and put it back in his pocket. He texted Jessie to come pick him up. Luke had a feeling he knew whose phone number it was.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note #2: So, not to pat myself on the back or anything, but I think that was a pretty good first chapter. I don't know, let me know in your reviews! And be sure to leave a review with your ideas for the story! See you guys next chapter :)**


	2. The Phone Call

**Author's Note #1: So here's chapter 2 of _Luke and Riley: An Unexpected Romance_! Shoutout to the first reviewer, Gmwfan2017! Alright, here's chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

 **The Matthews Apartment, 5:02 PM.**

"Don't deny it, Riley, I saw you! You were about to kiss that loser!" Lucas angrily exclaimed.

"It was the heat of the moment, ok?!" Riley yelled at him, "And besides, what would you care if I _did_ kiss him? It's not like _we're_ an item or anything!"

"Um, _hello_?! Do you not remember when we kissed on the subway?"

" _I_ kissed _you_! And you didn't even kiss me back, so what does that prove?"

"I don't want you hanging out with that loser, Riley!"

"So it took seeing me almost kiss another guy for you finally realize your feelings for me?"

"Well...I...Riley, come here." He attempted to grab Riley and kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You think that we just kiss and make up, just like that? No! We can't! And y'know what? I actually _did_ wanna date you, but now that I know that I know what a jealous douche-bag you are, forget about it!"

"Well, then, maybe I should just leave." Lucas said, staring at the floor for one second and then back at Riley.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Riley said.

Lucas walked out and slammed the door without saying another word.

Riley angrily plopped down onto her bed with her arms crossed. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She checked it. It was a call from an unknown number. She was confused, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Um...hello?" she asked.

"Riley?"

She recognized the voice immediately, and she started to smile a little bit.

"Hi, Luke." she said, trying not to giggle.

"So this _is_ your phone number, alright."

"I'm sorry I slipped it into your pocket! I know it seems kind of stalkerish, but you just seemed like a really nice guy, and I wanted to stay connected with you. I'm sorry if that came off as kind of-"

"No, it's okay, it's okay." Luke said, "But just out of curiosity, when did you slip the paper into my pocket?"

"Well...when you looking for a picture of your living room on your phone, I kinda seized the opportunity."

"Oh, okay. So, uh, what was up your friend back there at the park? Or are you guys...y'know?"

"Oh, Lucas? Don't mind him. He's just a guy that I liked. Or at least I _thought_ I did. Why?"

"Well...he kind of shot me a dirty look when you guys were walking away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't read much into it at first, but...then it occurred to me that you guys might be an item..."

"Oh, we're not, trust me."

"Okay. So what's the matter? You sound a little down in the dumps."

"That's 'cause I am."

"Why?"

"Because I had to go through the third degree with Lucas when we got home."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Where is this douche-bag, I need to knock some sense into him right now!"

"Luke, calm down, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay!"

"Luke!"

"I...I'm sorry...I just got a little wound up. I'm cool now."

"Okay...so...would you maybe wanna see each other again sometime?"

"Well...would you?"

"Kinda, yeah..." Riley said, giggling a tiny bit.

"When? And where?" Luke asked, now smiling a bit.

"Well, what would _you_ wanna do?"

"Well, I have a screening room in my penthouse with a 75-inch screen. We could probably watch a movie. But it would have to be when everybody else is out of the house."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone in my family finds out that I'm in a relationship again, I'm positive that they're gonna pass judgement and say that being in a relationship isn't a good move for me at this point in time."

"So...we're in a relationship?"

"I...guess you could say that..." Luke said, grinning.

"Okay...so when would be a good time?"

"Maybe during the weekend."

"Okay."

"Oh. I gotta go, my dad's calling me. I'll talk to you later. I love you, Luke."

Luke was grinning ear to ear and said, "Love you too, Riley."

Luke hung up. He made sure to save Riley's number in his phone. He turned around and saw Zuri standing in his doorway.

He gulped nervously. "Uh...hi, Zuri. How, uh, how long have you, uh, been standing there...?"

"Long enough to hear everything after 'Maybe during the weekend.'." she replied with an eyebrow raised and an evil smirk on her face.

"Crap..." Luke said.

 **Author's Note #2: So I know that chapter was kind of short, but chapter 3 will be longer. As always, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on the story, and also be sure to review if you have any ideas for what should happen next in the story. Also, I'm not exactly sure when chapter 3 will be uploaded, because I'm trying to catch up on missing schoolwork and trying to avoid going to summer school. So, maybe in about a week or two, I'll have chapter 3 up, but like I said, I'm not exactly sure. See you guys in chapter 3 :)**


	3. Getting Closer to One Another

**Author's Note #1: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school. So here's chapter 3! I haven't been getting as much feedback on this story as I hoped, but I'm still gonna keep working on it, because I really love it. Alright, enjoy chapter 3 :)**

 **The Ross Penthouse, 5:13 PM.**

 **No POV**

"Zuri...I know what you're thinking, and it's not at all what you think! I was just talking with this girl I met at the park, it's nothing serious!" Luke exclaimed.

But little did he know how serious he and Riley would become.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad! They already know how much pain I'm in from getting dumped, but if they find out about Riley, I'm _positive_ they're gonna pass judgement."

"So her name's Riley..." Zuri said.

"Yeah..." Luke said, the heat of guilt starting to rush to his cheeks.

"Okay, what do you want from me? I'll give you my allowance for the next few weeks if that's what it takes."  
Zuri looked confused. "What? Oh, I get it. This is blackmail. You give me your allowance for the next few weeks, and in return, I pretend it's okay for you to be in a relationship right now."

"What? Zuri, not you too! You of all people should understand!"

"What do you mean, 'of all people'?"

"We're siblings, Zuri. We're supposed to be a team. Please? And I _will_ give you my allowance for the next few weeks, I promise!"

"Hmm...make it a month and you've got a deal!"

"Okay." Luke said. They shook on it. Zuri went back to her room.

After what seemed like the longest week of his life, Saturday finally rolled around, and Luke texted Riley his address. Saturday was the one day when he knew for _sure_ everyone else would be out of the house. Ravi had his reptile club meetings, which usually lasted about an hour or two. Morgan and Christina of course had their own jobs to do, and Emma had recently gotten a part-time job as a fashion designer, so she had that to do. Luckily, Zuri was planning to go to a friend's house, and on Saturdays, Bertram usually went out to gorge himself on the food of every restaurant he could find. Jessie would be going grocery shopping today. Jessie was the last one to leave, and after she did, Luke immediately whipped out his phone and texted Riley that it was okay to come over. He was dressed nice. He wore a light blue button-down shirt and some blue jeans. He made sure to grab a quick shower too. He sprayed some cologne on himself, and brushed his hair out. About 20 minutes after Luke texted her, he heard the little _bong_ sound of the elevator. He got up off the couch and went to greet her. She was so beautiful. She wore a yellow tank top and blue jeans, and let her hair hang on her shoulders. She was also wearing a little bit of lipstick.

"Hey." Luke said, smiling. He gave her a little peck on the cheek, which made her giggle a little.

"Hi." she said, grinning.

Luke gestured to the screening room and said, "Shall we?"

Riley giggled even harder, and she was sure Luke noticed it that time.

"We shall." she said, taking his hand.

They watched _Avengers_.

During the middle of the movie, Luke put his arm around Riley, and she rested her head on his shoulders.

At the end of the movie, Riley was starting to fall asleep, but when she heard the loud music of the end credits, that woke her right up.

Luke still had his arm around her. He looked at her. He took the remote and turned the TV off. He thought for a moment. They were all alone. If they wanted to kiss, they could, and nobody could stop them. He looked at Riley and could tell she was thinking the exact same thing. Once again, it was the heat of the moment. He leaned in, as did she. He put his hand on her cheek and moved her hair away from her face. They both closed their eyes. Their lips touched for the very first time. Riley held Luke by his cheeks. He grabbed her waist and they both fell onto the floor, still making out very passionately. Riley was on top of Luke. He grabbed Riley's butt and squeezed it a little, making her moan in pleasure a little bit.

"Luke?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I...don't wanna go too fast."

"Don't worry, we won't."

 **Luke's POV**

Riley was an amazing girl, and an even more amazing kisser. I was in heaven as my tongue intertwined with hers, with my hands still on her butt. We stood back up and Riley jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I fell back a few steps and lightly fell against the wall. Riley was now sort of sitting in my lap.

"God, I love you so much." I panted.

"I love you too, baby."

We continued making out.

 **Annonymous POV**

I crept into the screening room as quietly as possible. I saw Riley and Luke making out in the corner of the room. I tried so hard not to gag. I spot Riley's phone on the armrest of one of the chairs. I grab it. I creep back out, of the screening room, making sure not to be seen or heard. Suddenly, at exactly the wrong time, Riley's phone started ringing. I panicked. I tried to muffle it by shoving it in my back pocket, but it was no use. I ducked behind one of the seats.

"Hey, should I get that?" I heard Riley ask.

"Um, y'know, it's—it's probably not important. You—you can probably just call 'em back." Luke said.

Riley laughed. "Luke, I have to answer my phone."

"No you don't, you can just call 'em back." I heard both of them walking over. I didn't move. I didn't even dare breathe. I closed my eyes.

"Hm, where's my phone?" Riley asked.

Oh no. I felt a sneeze coming on. I tried to hold it back, but to no avail. I tried to conceal it anyway I could, but then:

"AH-CHOO!"

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from behind one of the seats."

I hear them both walking over to me. I silently whimper. My cheeks are hot. I brace myself for what's about to happen.

 **Author's Note #2: So I hope you guys enjoyed the 3rd chapter, and you probably guessed who the annonymous POV was. Stay tuned for chapter 4 :)**


	4. Confrontations & Injuries

**Author's Note #1: Hey guys! PA here. So, since it's summer now, I'm gonna have a lot more time to write! Which is why this chapter is a little longer than chapters 1-3, because I have more time on my hands than I know what to do with. Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts and ideas for the story! Enjoy :)**

 **The Ross Penthouse, May 30th, 2015, 12:31 PM.**

 **Riley's POV**

Luke and I looked behind the seats to see who sneezed. I was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Oh my God. Lucas?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke demanded.

Lucas got up, and I noticed my phone in his pocket. He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something, but he didn't. He just darted out of the screening room and made a beeline for the elevator. Luke and I ran after him.

 **Lucas's POV**

"Open, open, open, open, open!" I said, repeatedly pressing the button on the elevator. When it finally opened, I ran inside. I saw Riley and Luke running towards the elevator.

"Close, close, close, close, close, close, close!" I said repeatedly pressing the close button. Suddenly, much to my surprise, Luke grabbed both elevator doors as they were closing, and with every strength in his body, pushed them back a few inches. My eyes widened at the sight of this.

"Man, screw this." I said, shoving Luke out of the way and running towards the kitchen. This was an apartment, it had to have back stairs. Luckily, it did. I pushed the door open and booked downstairs. I must have ran down about 30 flights of stairs before I finally got down to the lobby. I ran out the door as fast as my legs would carry me.

 **No POV**

By the time Luke and Riley got down to the lobby and outside the apartment, Lucas was long gone.

"God damnit." Luke said.

Riley gave him an oh-well look, and then it occurred to her what Lucas was probably going to do.

"Oh God, um, taxi!" she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Why are you hailing a cab?" Luke asked.

"You'll see why." Riley replied.

A cab pulled up to the sidewalk, and they both got in. Riley instructed the cab driver to step on it. He drove exactly the speed limit. When they got to Riley's apartment, the driver held out his hand for his tip. That had completely slipped Riley's mind.

"Crap. I didn't bring any cash with me." Riley said as she rummaged through her pockets.

Luke grabbed the $20 bill he'd been saving for an emergency out of his pocket. "Will this work?" he asked the cab driver.

"Eh. It's better than nothin'." the driver said, and took the 20. Luke and Riley got out of the cab and rushed inside the apartment. They both sprinted up to Riley's. Luke still had no idea where they were going. Once they got to Riley's apartment, Riley opened the door—when she saw Lucas standing next to Cory and Topanga with an evil smirk on his face. Cory and Topanga looked angry.

"Riley Elizabeth Matthews." Topanga said. You could literally hear the anger in her voice.( _P.S., I know Elizabeth probably isn't Riley's_ _middle_ _name, but it didn't say what it was on the Wiki, so I just made one up)_

"You've been dating a boy behind our backs?!" Cory yelled.

Riley looked angrily at Lucas. She then looked back at Cory and Topanga.

"Mom, Dad, I swear, if you'll just let me explain-"

"Oh, no, we are BEYOND letting you explain, Riley." Topanga yelled, "You are NEVER, I repeat, NE-VER, seeing him again! Do you understand me?"

"But, Mom-"

"DO YOU?!"

"Yes." Riley said. She ran to her room in tears. She didn't want Luke to see her cry.

"Get out of my house. NOW." Cory said, giving Luke an icy stare.

"Sir, please, if I can just-"

"NOW!"

Luke slammed the door to the apartment and left. He didn't have any money left for a cab, so he just decided to walk home. He started crying along the way. When he got back to the Fairfield, Tony noticed him crying.

"Luke? What's wrong, bud?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Luke said as he pushed the up button on the elevator.

Tony simply shrugged and went back to work.

Luke wiped his eyes before the elevator opened. He wasn't really sad anymore, just borderline angry. He angrily panted as the elevator door opened and he walked out. Then, almost on instinct, he pushed a vase of the piano and it fell and smashed to the ground. Emma, who Luke didn't notice was in the room up until now, jumped at the sound of the crash.

"Luke, what the hell?! Do you know how expensive that was?! Mom and Dad are gonna kill you!" she yelled.

"You know what, after the shitty day I've been having, see if I give a fuck!" Luke spat back at her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"None of your damn business!"

Luke walked upstairs to his room and slamed the door. Zuri walked downstairs and said, "What the heck's Grouchy McAnger's problem?"

Emma simply shrugged.

 **Riley's Apartment, 1:22 PM.**

 **No POV**

As they sat in the bay window, Maya put her arm around Riley and asked,

"Riles, are you okay?"

"Uh, no, Maya, I'm pretty freakin' far from okay." Riley replied. Her cheeks were still red and puffy from when she'd been crying.

"You must have really liked Luke, huh?"

"I loved him, Maya. From the moment I met him I knew that I loved him. And how do you think I feel now that I can never see him again?"

Maya thought for a moment, got up and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Lucas."

"Maya, no, please. I really don't want you getting involved."

"No, he needs to know that there are consequences for his actions, regardless of who gives them. He needs to know your true feelings for Luke."

"Maya, you-"

But Maya was out the door before Riley could even get another word out.

Maya spotted Lucas as he was walking out of the apartment. She managed to stop, turn him around and say:

"You son of a bitch. You can never just leave well enough alone, can you?"

"What? Maya, what are you even talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you know what you did. Riley loved that guy, Lucas. I mean seriously, I've seen you get a little weird when she talks to Farkle. It's her life, Lucas! Is it too much to ask for her to just be able to be with a guy that she genuinely loves? Honestly!"

Maya walked away without another word.

Lucas was well aware of the fact that Riley loved Luke. And he was determined to do something about it. He realized he'd never given Riley her phone back. He almost walked back into the apartment to give it back, but then he hatched a plan. He knew Riley's phone didn't have a passcode, so he whipped it out, and started composing a text to Luke:

 _ **Hey bby. Wanna meet me at the park at midnight tonight?**_

He sent it. It took about two minutes for a reply:

 _ **But didn't your mom say that you could never see me again?**_

Lucas was prepared for that:

 _ **Don't worry, bby. She doesn't have to know. Besides, I have a little surprise for you ;)**_

Luke replied:

 _ **Okay! See you then, beautiful ;)**_

Lucas was trying his best not to vomit.

 **10 and a half hours later...**

 **No POV**

Luke was at the park, and he could barely see two feet in front of him, it was so dark. Not even the lamposts were on.

"Riley?" he called into the pitch-black darkness. "Are you here?"

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him. His shoes scraped the sidewalk.

"Come here, you son of a bitch." a voice said. Luke immediately recognized the voice.

"L-Lu-"

Lucas cut him off with a punch to Luke's nose. It started dripping blood. Lucas knocked him to the ground and kicked Luke in his ribcage a few times, forcing many screeches of agony out of Luke.

"Stop!" Luke gasped, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you put your hands on my woman!" Lucas yelled, planting another painful kick in Luke's ribcage.

"Argh! She's not your property! She's a person, Lucas! You're treating her like she's the last the slice of pizza!"

Lucas disregarded what Luke said. He crouched down, grabbed one of Luke's arms and said, "Maybe this'll teach you to mess with something that doesn't belong to you." He held Luke's left arm in both of his hands, and with all his strength, he snapped it in a direction that it wasn't supposed to face.

"GAHH!" Luke bellowed, loud enough for people in the next town over to hear it.

Lucas turned Luke over so that he was on his back now. He planted a rough kick in Luke's groin, and with that, he said:

"That'll teach you to mess with my girl."

He walked away into the darkness.

Luke got up slowly. He tried putting weight on his left arm, and the pain hit about a 90 on scale from 1 to 10.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow!" Luke said. He trudged home.

 **The next morning...**

 **No POV**

"So it's a just a sprain?" Luke asked.

"Yup." Dr. Jones said. He'd helped the Ross family a while back.

"It's a bad one though." he continued, "No physical activity for at least a couple weeks."

Luke was sitting in the doctor's office, now with a lime green cast on his forearm.

"Luke," Jessie said, "I still don't know how you fell down a metal spiral staircase and all you broke was your arm."

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry that I didn't get injured enough for your liking." Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, as I said before, it's not broken, it's just sprained." Dr. Jones said.

"Well, crap. And summer just started too." Luke said.

Luke was genuinely surprised when Jessie actually believed his lie about falling down the stairs and landing really hard on his arm. And if Jessie had heard Luke sneaking out last night to go see who he stupidly thought was gonna be Riley, she never mentioned it. And Luke surely wasn't gonna bring it up, knowing the consequences for if he told her the truth.

"I am truly sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't." Dr. Jones said.

"Eh, it's alright, doc. Not your fault." Jessie said.

"Well, you guys may leave now."

"Okay, thanks, doc." Luke said as he and Jessie walked out.

"Don't mention it."

Neither Luke or Jessie said a word the entire ride back to the penthouse, and remained silent as they walked inside and took the elevator up. Jessie had a sinking feeling that Luke was hiding something, but she really didn't have the patience to attempt to get the truth out of him. When they got back up to the penthouse, Jessie stayed downstairs and read a magazine, while Luke went up to his bedroom. He kicked his shoes off and hopped onto his bed. His arm still hurt very badly. His phone buzzed. It was a text from Riley.

RILEY: Hey babe.

LUKE: Yeah, nice try, "Riley". I'm not falling for it this time.

RILEY: What are you talking about, Luke? It's really me!

LUKE: Prove it. Send me a picture of yourself making the peace sign.

Riley did exactly that. Once Luke got the picture, he firmly nodded. Not long after that, she started calling Luke. After a few seconds, he answered.

"Hey, Riley."

"Luke, what was that all about? Why didn't you believe it was really me?"

"I...I don't really wanna talk about it." Luke said.

"Luke, c'mon, please tell me."

"*sigh* The truth is...last night, Lucas texted me from your phone telling me to come meet him in the park at midnight, and I stupidly thought it was you texting me. When I got to the park, he beat me to a pulp and told me to stay away from you. On a completely unrelated topic, I now have a sprained arm." Luke said, saying that last part kind of sarcastically.

"Oh my God. He did that? Are you serious?"

"Hey, I wouldn't have told you about it if it didn't happen."

"That's it. Something needs to happen, now. Right now."

Riley hung up.

"Oh God." Luke said, burying his face in his palm. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell Riley. There was no telling what she planned to do.

 **Riley's Apartment, 8:15 AM.**

 **Riley's POV**

I called Maya. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey, Riles."

"Maya, are you busy?" Riley asked.

"Not at the moment, no, why?"

"I'm gonna go confront Lucas. Can you come with me? I need all the help I can get."

"That's music to my ears, Riles."

Maya hung up.

I slipped my sandals on. Luckily, the only other person in the house besides me was Auggie, and he'd been sleeping in a lot.

As I exited the apartment, I saw Maya already standing there.

"What the—How are you here already?" I exclaimed.

"I was already coming to your house, you telling me to come was just an added bonus." Maya replied.

I was kind of surprised that she was just gonna show up unannounced, but I didn't read much into it. I had bigger problems right now.

"Wait a minute, we don't even know where Lucas lives."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"He lives in Stone Towers, a little up the road from here." Farkle said, who I didn't even notice standing behind me up until that moment.

"Jeez, Farkle, how long have you been standing there?" Maya asked.

"That's not important." was all he said, then walked away.

"Um...okay." I said. We walked to Stone Towers, and when we walked in, we asked what apartment the Friars lived in.

The doorman looked down at his desk and said, "Apartment...7C."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. Maya and I took the elevator up.

"7C...7C...ah! Here it is!" Maya said, pointing.

"You don't think he'll be freaked out if we just show up unannounced?" I asked.

"Riles, I think he's way past that. And keep in mind, this was _your_ idea."

"You're right."

I knocked on the door.

After about a minute, we heard a voice behind the door.

"I don't want any raffle tickets and I don't wanna buy a candy bar to support your after-school program."

"Very funny, Friar. Let us in."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Us?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, me and...Farkle."

"Um...okay." Lucas said.

Riley was shocked that Lucas was actually buying this.

Lucas opened the door. The exact moment he saw Riley, he immediately tried to shut the door, but Maya stopped him just in time.

"I don't think so, Friar." Maya said, storming into the apartment. Riley slowly followed her.

Maya yanked Lucas up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Maya, stop!" Riley demanded.

"I thought this was what you wanted, Riley." Maya said, looking back at her.

"Obviously, your idea of confrontation is different from mine." Riley said, walking up and pulling Lucas from Maya's grasp.

"Lucas, you _are_ aware that I'm a person and not your property, right?" Riley asked firmly.

Lucas groaned and said "Ugh, not this again. Look, I've already been through this with Luke _and_ Maya, so can you both just leave?"  
"Oh, neither of us are leaving until answer me as to why you beat up my boyfriend!"

Lucas was really hit hard by the impact of hearing Riley call Luke her boyfriend.

"Hey, he needed to be taught a lesson." Lucas said, trying very hard not to show emotion.

"A lesson about WHAT?" Riley asked. "Lucas, I know you've heard this twice already, but I'm not your property, alright? I'm a person, and I'm free to love who I want! And that person isn't you! To be honest, I'm not sure if it ever was..."

Lucas was _really_ angry now. If he was before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Riley...walk away." he said through clenched teeth.

"You still haven't given me an answer! Not a good one, anyway!"

Lucas balled up his fist. He knew he would regret this, but that didn't even cross his mind as he punched Riley hard in the eye, knocking her out cold.

"LUCAS!" Maya screamed at the top of her voice, "You fucking animal!"

She shoved Lucas out of the way and fell to the floor on her knees, weeping for her best friend.

 **The Ross Penthouse, 8:43 AM.**

 **No POV**

Luke was still sitting in his room, trying hard not to think about what could be going down between Riley and Lucas. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

His mother, Christina, entered.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"So, Luke, I was...flipping through some stuff and I was wondering...who's Riley?"

Luke felt his cheeks get warm and his armpits start sweating, which was what always happened when he got nervous.

"Um...who?" Luke asked.

"Luke, don't play games with me. I know you've been seeing a girl behind me and your father's backs."

"H-How?" Luke stuttered.

"We just implemented a new security system on you and your siblings' phones so we could check in."

"Wha—that's spying!" Luke said.

"Luke, I understand that you just got dumped, and if you want to start a new relationship right away, that's your business, but I'm not okay with you seeing a girl without my knowledge."

"Well, Mom, it took so long for you and Dad to get used to Sheila, I just...decided not to tell you about Riley." Luke said.

"Well, that's not gonna happen anymore. As of right now, you're forbidden from talking to or seeing this Riley ever again!" Christina said.

"Mom, that's so unfair!" Luke said, almost yelling now.

"I don't really think I'm being unfair. Besides, this serves you right for doing what you did!" Christina said, and then left Luke's room.

Luke angrily swatted his lamp off his nightstand with his sprained arm. The lamp smashed on the floor. Luke held his arm, screeching in pain.

 **Author's Note #2: So I know I kind of ended this chapter on a cliffhanger for both Luke and Riley, but I'll try not to do that in chapter 5. Also, I'm debating whether or not I should make a chapter that contains Luke and Riley having sex. If you think I should do that, leave a review. See you guys next chapter :)**


	5. Getting Even Closer

**Author's Note #1: Hey guys! So here's chapter 5 of _Luke and Riley: An Unlikely Romance!_ So, to recap: Riley and Maya went to Lucas's house to confront him, and Lucas punched Riley in the face and knocked her unconscious, and Christina found out that Luke was seeing Riley behind her back and forbade him from seeing her ever again. Okay, enjoy chapter 5 :)**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains a very heavy sex scene, so if you're not really comfortable with that kind of thing, don't read it.**

 **Riley's Apartment, 9:03 AM.**

 **No POV**

Maya poured a glass of water on Riley's face. She blinked a few times, then woke up.

"Oh...hey, Maya. Ugh, what happened?" Riley's asked, rubbing the side of her head."

Maya thought that if Riley didn't remember what'd happened, it probably wasn't a good idea to tell her.

"Um...you...slipped on a piece of paper and hit your head really hard on the floor." Maya said.

"Oh...okay."

Maya let out a sigh of relief when she knew that Riley actually bought it.

Maya's phone buzzed.

"I gotta go." she said.

"Alright, see ya." Riley said.

Maya got up and left.

Riley's phone buzzed. It was a text from Luke.

 _ **Hey, Riley. My mom found out about us and...well, we can never see each other again. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but there's really nothing I can do about it. I'll always love you.**_

Riley sat up, buried her face in her knees and started crying.

 **Three weeks later...**

 **The Ross Penthouse, 6:59 AM.**

 **Luke's POV**

Finally. I was finally getting my cast taken off today. And if that wasn't good enough, me and the whole family, Jessie and Bertram included, were going to stay at our summer home in California, and we'd be leaving tomorrow.

I woke up a minute before my alarm was supposed to go off. Other people might treasure that last minute of sleep, but it's pretty much impossible for me to fall all the way back asleep in one minute, so I just turned my alarm off and started getting ready to go to the doctor's.

While Jessie and I were at the doctor's office, and Doctor Jones was taking my cast off, I hatched a plan. I hadn't seen Riley in almost a month, and I was desperate for some time alone with her. I planned to fake being sick so I could stay home. I would then invite Riley over once everyone else was gone. Granted, I would be missing all the fun in California, but it would be worth it, I told myself. I was completely in love with Riley. The next morning rolled around pretty quick, and I was prepared. I took Emma's blowdryer out of the bathroom, put in on medium heat, and held on my forehead until it was warm enough to be believable as a fever. I also sprayed Emma's hairspray around my room, to the point where it actually made me start coughing.

"Luke," Jessie called from the hallway, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied. I walked out of my room and said, "Let's get this vacation star-*cough-cough-cough!* Ahem."

"Luke, are you okay? You think you're coming down with something?" Jessie asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's get this show on the-*cough-cough!*"

"Here, let me feel your forehead." She placed her hand on my forehead.

"Oh my God, you're burning up! Here, you go right back to bed, I'll tell your mom you're not coming."

"Okay." I said, walking back into my room.

I laid back down in my bed. About ten minutes later, my mom came in.

"Okay, honey, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, and if you need us, remember we're just a phone call away, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

She then left.

After a little while, I went downstairs and asked Tony over the intercom:

"Have they left yet?"

"Who?"

"My family."

"Um, yeah, why?"

"...No reason."

I whipped out my phone and texted Riley to come over. I'd actually figured out a way to disable the security system that my mom put on my phone, but hadn't used it until now.

RILEY: _**But I thought your mom said we could never see each other again?**_

ME: _**My family's**_ _**on vacation for a week. I faked being sick so I wouldn't have to go.**_

RILEY: _**Really? K, be there in 20.**_

I ran upstairs to get ready. I was already wearing some pretty decent looking clothes: a gray polo shirt and blue jeans, so I just decided to brush my hair out and spray some cologne inside my shirt.

 **Riley's Apartment, 8:34 AM.**

 **Riley's POV**

I started getting ready for Luke. I brushed my hair out, put a little bit of lipstick on, and decided what to wear. I decided on a light-pink tank top and a low-cut pair of shorts, an outfit I knew Luke would love, but something my parents would kill me for if they ever saw me wearing it out in public.

I slipped my sandals on and walked the 4 blocks to Luke's apartment.

I took the elevator up. When the door opened, I saw Luke sitting on the couch.

"Riley!" he got up and went to greet me. I pulled him in and we made out for five solid seconds.

"It's so good to see you." he said.

"You too."

He grabbed my hand and we went up to his room. He locked the door.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, unlocking it, "I'm so used to having it locked when my siblings are home that it's kind of like an instinct for me now."

"Oh, okay."

We both sat down on his bed.

"Hey, Luke, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, babe, what's up?"

"Well...I know some people would ask, 'How would a boy and a girl instantly fall in love with each other after literally just meeting?', but I'll tell you how. The minute I saw you I knew you were the guy for me. I thought to myself, and I know this sounds kinda cheesy, but I thought, _Wow. I've always believed in love at first sight, but I never thought it could happen to me._

So...I feel like nothing can keep us apart, not even our parents. It's like we're Romeo and Juliet 2.0 or something." With that last sentence, I began crying tears of joy.

"Wow." Luke said.

He put his hands on my knees, beginning to cry tears of joy as well.

At that point, there was only one thought going through my head: sex with Luke.

I looked at him. There was curiosity behind his eyes, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He slowly slipped his hands up my thighs, going inside my skirt and touching the bottom of my panties. I lifted up both my legs and put them in his lap.

 **No POV**

With her legs, Riley felt Luke's thirsting manhood beginning to rise inside his pants. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers.

"Luke?" she said in a seductive whisper.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm so ready."

Luke shoved Riley back onto the bed and began making out with her. He moved his hand to the button of her skirt and undid it. He slid it down her legs and threw it to the floor. Riley grabbed the bottom of Luke's shirt and pulled it off his torso, revealing his pumped up abs and muscles. Riley was already near a climax from this view. Luke returned the favor by pulling off Riley's shirt. He was astounded—and very pleased to find that she wore no bra underneath. He took a moment to admire her chest.

"Like what you see, baby?" Riley whispered.

"Oh, you know it, girl." Luke said.

He slid down the bed and bit one of her nipples, making her moan in immense pleasure. It then occurred to Luke that this wasn't all that there was to see, which prompted him to slip Riley's panties down her legs and pull them away. He now had the perfect view of her womanhood.

He slid his hands down her body, going all the way from chest to her knees.

Riley unzipped Luke's jeans, feeling his pitched tent sticking out inside his boxers.

 _I'll have to do something about that._ Riley thought as she slipped Luke's underwear off. His hungering manhood rubbed up against her pussy, and the two teenagers stared intently into each other's eyes.

Luke danced his tongue up Riley's neck. The two intensely made out, their tongues dancing fiercely in each other's mouths. Luke rubbed Riley's butt for a second and spanked her.

"Ooh, baby!" Riley said in a playful, sultry tone of voice. Luke loved the feel of Riley's boobs pressed against his bare chest.

Then Riley wrapped her legs around Luke.

They both knew what they wanted to do.

Luke lined himself up with Riley. He slowly "entered the dragon", giving Riley massive shivers. Luke began thrusting back and forth, and they soon fell into a rhythm.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh God, yes! Oh my God, yes, Luke, fuck me harder!" Riley screamed.

Luke went full-throttle, wanting nothing more than to please his girlfriend. He then felt his cock push up against something. Riley's cherry. Riley whispered in his ear:

"Pop me, baby."

Luke pulled back, and with every strength in his body, he popped her cherry, forcing Riley to emit the biggest moan that both herself and Luke had ever heard come out of her. He let out his entire climax inside her. He pulled out, and they resumed heavily making out. They got off the bed and stood up, and Luke planted a few kisses on Riley's shoulder.

"Oh, baby." Luke said in a deep, suave tone, and clutched Riley's butt for all he was worth. Riley licked Luke's neck a few times, and then she bit it, forming a dark, blue mark. Luke loved every second of this, and so did Riley. The two fell back on the bed, happily laughing. Luke pulled Riley close to her, and she placed her hand on his chest.

"Luke?" Riley whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley planted a tongue-filled kiss on Luke's chest, and they fell asleep naked in each other's arms, wanting to forever experience the immense pleasure and intimacy that they had just experienced.

 **Annonymous POV**

Aaaand...done! I stopped recording. Hopefully I'd gotten all of it.

I closed the door as quietly as possible, and fled the apartment as fast as I could. What I'd just done had really put a spring in my step, and I was eager to get home and upload the footage to YouTube. As soon as I got home, I ran to my room and sat down at my desk, first reviewing the footage to make sure that I captured every moment. Luckily, I had. I began uploading and editing. I titled the video, "Luke and Riley: A Young Love". As soon as it uploaded, I pressed play. Then, in big, bold, white letters, appeared:

 **BURNT CORNDOG PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS...**

Then, at the bottom of the screen, in big, bold, pink letters:

 **LUKE AND RILEY: A YOUNG LOVE**

I sat back in my desk seat, proud of myself for what I'd done.

And I knew that this video was going to hurt Riley and Luke, in the one place where it really mattered, but I didn't care.

I needed my revenge.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note #2: Hey guys, sorry for the super-long wait, my computer was away for repairs! So I know that some of you were leaning towards me not doing a sex scene, but a lot of people wanted one, and as an author of fan-fiction, it's my job to give the people what they want. Now, here's another big story decision that I'm gonna leave up to you guys: it's whether or not I should make Riley pregnant in the next chapter. Leave a review if you think I should or if you think I shouldn't. Also, as always, be sure to leave a review with your general ideas for the story and your thoughts on the story, I always love hearing your ideas and your opinions! And last time, the annonymous point of view was Lucas, but this time it could be someone else. Who knows? Stay tuned for chapter 6 :)**


End file.
